


Spring Summoner - Kiran

by luucarii



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/M, Female Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Slight Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luucarii/pseuds/luucarii
Summary: "Next time the Spring Festival comes around, it's your turn to dress up like this, do we have a deal?"Kiran didn't know what she was getting into when she jokingly nodded her head yes.





	Spring Summoner - Kiran

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I honest to god did not mean to make this angsty but it happened????
> 
> But I mean, Kiran/Alfonse has been my obsession since Heroes came out and I'm only now writing a fic for them. I blame procrastination.

Kiran looked at herself in the mirror with a sheepish huff, she was surprised Oboro was able to make such an outfit in such a short amount of time. She had commissioned the blue-haired Hero to make a costume for the Spring Festival, just to please Alfonse and Sherena who were desperate to see her dress up for last year’s festival.

 

In the back of her mind, she didn’t see it as much of a deal. Alfonse, Sherena, Kagero and Catria all were seen wearing costumes last year and each costume seemed to suit them well enough. Save for their own embarrassment, there was nothing off-putting about the costumes.

 

Now, as Kiran felt the blush rising to her cheeks at her own appearance did she begin to question why Alfonse and Sherena had pushed her to do this. She wore a pale yellow dress with white frills at the ends and pale pink ribbons wrapping around her waist. Oboro had designed thin white gloves to go along with it and Kiran reluctantly had give up her boots for the outfit, swapping them for gray heels. As a small accessory, there was a small wooden basket, painted pink with colored eggs inside it.

 

The outfit seemed to be missing something, something Kiran couldn’t put her finger on at first. She was too distracted by her appearance to think about it. Kiran looked too much like the girls she used to see in her world during Halloween, all pampered and dressed up. Ever since joining the Order of Heroes, Kiran saw the Heroes of the different worlds dressed in varying different outfits, none of which she had ever seen before — she herself having a snow-white coat with gold markings. Looking at herself now, she felt as if she was back in her world, dressing up for costume parties with her old friends.

 

Kiran felt something twist in her stomach and shook it off. She reached for her coat, flinging the hood over her head and she laughed to herself.

 

_I look more like Little Red Riding Hood than a bunny._

 

Kiran left her room, shutting the door behind her and waving to the passing Heroes. Aside from Nino who excited ran up to greet her (and promised to keep her outfit a secret), they didn’t seem to notice her new outfit which Kiran was extremely thankful for.

 

As Kiran stepped into the main hall, she made sure to hold her coat doubly tight over her body. This usually was where a majority of the Heroes would gather to talk so the odds of her being caught wearing such an embarrassing outfit. She just wanted to find Alfonse and Sherena, show them her outfit and retreat to her room before anyone else could see her.

 

“Ah, Kiran! I was looking for you.” That was Alfonse’s voice behind her and Kiran froze in place, chuckling sheepishly to herself.

 

“I wanted to see if we could discuss our next plan of attack. Do you have a minute to spare?”

 

Kiran felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around, smiling quickly before grabbing Alfonse’s arm and pushing him out of the main hall. He choked out a started noise and let Kiran lead him along, dodging wondering Heroes and finally ending up back in Kiran’s room.

 

“Wha-what was that for?” Alfonse sighed, shaking his head, “my heart nearly popped out of my chest.”

 

Kiran held the coat tighter, “remember last year? Spring Festival?”

 

Alfonse seemed to wince at the memory and Kiran chuckled. Last year’s Spring Festival had Alfonse dressed up like a rabbit with large floppy ears and a white-gold colored outfit. He, out of all of the Heroes who dressed up for the Spring Festival, seemed to be the most reluctant with his new attire, and the entire thing was nothing more than a laugh for Kiran.

 

“You and I made a deal.” She mumbled, hoping Alfonse would catch on so she wouldn’t have to say anymore on the matter.

 

“Huh? Oh, that was just a joke Kiran, I didn’t actually mean it.” Alfonse laughed and Kiran’s eyes narrowed. She sighed, and both her hands held her head in embarrassment, red tinting her cheeks and her grip on her coat falling. She lifted the hood over her head and looked to her feet, anything to avoid eye contact.

 

“Kiran…” Alfonse stuttered and Kiran was waiting for a laugh. “You look beautiful.”

 

Kiran grumbled something to herself and Alfonse laughed.

 

“You are missing something though.”

 

Before Kiran could open her mouth to speak, Alfonse had fled the room. Kiran sighed again and sat on her bed, shedding her coat and letting it rest on her lap. She stared at her shoes, turning them inward as she waited.

 

The door open soon after and Kiran didn’t look up. She listened to Alfonse’s footsteps until they stopped right in front of her. She felt something being pushed onto her head and it was then she looked up. Alfonse smiled and flicked one of the dangling rabbit ears on Kiran’s head.

 

“You were missing the ears.”

 

Her blush deepened and Alfonse took the empty spot beside her.

 

“You’re saying I did this all for nothing?”

 

“Basically.” He chuckled, “but I do like it on you. It’s cute.”

 

Kiran huffed, shaking her head, “I can’t remember the last time I dressed up like this. Probably…the Halloween before I came here?”

 

Alfonse’s voice dropped and he felt his hands shift in his lap, “it’s been three years now, hasn’t it? Since you came here?”

 

“A little more than that, yeah.”

 

“…Do you miss it? Your old world I mean.”

 

“Of course I do.” Kiran scoffed and Alfonse stiffened beside her, ”my family’s there, my friends. I wonder if…they even know I’m gone.”

 

“Of course they do!” Alfonse shot up, “I’m sure they miss you terribly!”

 

Kiran fell silent and Alfonse reached for her hand to hold. She forced a slight smile and laughed, shaking her head and feeling her rabbit ears lightly hit the sides of her head. “Sorry for bringing down the mood. Guess I’m not the best bunny if I’m acting all mopey. It’s just been something on my mind lately.”

 

Alfonse caught her off guard and pulled her into his chest, listening to her gasp quietly under him. She shut her eyes and sighed, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his chest. Alfonse’s voice dropped to a whisper, “I’ll get you home. As soon as the war ends, I’ll take you back to your world. You have my word.”

 

Kiran looked up and smiled, “didn’t you say you’d come with me? That we’d go together?”

 

Alfonse kissed her forehead softly, laughing at the way her rabbit ears nearly got in the way. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
